


Wake The Dead

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OTL Trick or Treat, Undead Animals, Witches, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When a witch doesn't handle being rejected all that well, she raises animals from the dead and sends them after Theo, Liam, and Jenna.





	Wake The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> For the Official Thiam Library Trick or Treat. I asked for trick and got: “Okay, who’s raising the dead when I’m trying to sleep.”  
> Title comes from the Family Force 5 song of the same title.

“LIAM EUGENE DUNBAR! THEODORE KARL RAEKEN! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!”

Liam jolts out of bed, his eyes wide. He runs into the hall, his eyes glowing gold, and almost runs right into Theo, who looks at him with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Liam shrugs, “I don’t know. I just got up, same as you.”

They make their way downstairs to find Jenna standing in the living room, her back to them as she looks out the window. She sighs and turns to them, “Okay, who’s raising the dead when I’m trying to sleep?”

Liam’s brow furrows, “What? What do you mean raising the dead?”

Jenna gestures towards the window, “Come see for yourself.”

Liam walks towards the window, Theo right behind him, trying to understand what his mother could be talking about. What he sees has him jumping back, right into Theo. Theo lets out an “oof,” and his hands come up to rest on Liam’s hips, steadying him.

“Liam what--” Theo’s hands tighten and he makes a noise of surprise, “What the hell are _those?_ ”

“Animals,” Liam says.

“Obviously but they’re…”

“Dead,” Jenna sighs. “They’re dead animals.”

“But they’re…” Liam’s face scrunches up in confusion. “They’re moving. Why are they moving?”

“I think the better question is why are there undead animals in front of our house, Liam?”

“How should I know?” Liam asks his mother. “It’s not as if I did it.”

“Maybe you didn’t raise them but you had to have done something,” Jenna says.

“I didn’t!” Liam shouts, indignantly. “I swear. I had nothing to do with this.”

“Are you sure?” Jenna asks, her tone softening a bit. “Maybe you had a run in with a witch that didn’t end well?”

“I haven’t encountered any witches!’

“I have,” Theo says, his voice quiet.

Liam’s head snaps around to see him, “What? When?”

“A couple days ago?” Theo says. “I didn’t know she was a witch at the time. She just…”

“What did she do?”

“She asked me out and I turned her down,” Theo shrugs, “She didn’t seem happy.”

“Why?” Liam asks.

“No one likes rejection, Liam.”

“No that’s not…” Liam sighs. He’s not even sure why he’s asking. It’s not as if he really wants to hear about Theo’s romantic life. _Not if it doesn’t involve you_ , he thinks, quickly shaking the thought. “Why would you turn her down?”

“I wasn’t interested,” Theo says. “I may have… well I told her I was interested in someone else.”

“Are you?”

“I don’t see how it’s important right now,” Theo says.

“It is,” Liam argues. “It’s very important information.”

“I am,” Theo tells him. “Very interested in someone, in fact. He’s amazing and brilliant, and has given me a life I never thought I could have. I love him. Even if he is stubborn and likes to talk about things at the worst times.”

“Oh,” his mother says from behind him. When Liam looks at her, she’s grinning.

“What is it?” Liam asks.

“About time,” Jenna tells him. “Though I agree it is a rather bad time for this, but the animals don’t seem all that dangerous.”

“A bad time for _what?_ ”

Theo sighs, “Seriously, Liam. Do you really not know?”

Liam turns his attention back to him, “I…” he stops, going over the conversation of the past few minutes, trying to pick up on what his mother and Theo obviously have and that he’s missed.  “You love Derek.”

“I… what?” Theo stares at him like he’s grown a second head. Theo uses his grip on Liam’s hips to turn him fully around to face him. Then his hand goes to Liam’s back while the other moves up to grip the back of his neck. “I don’t love Derek. Not like that. He’s my friend but... “

“But what?” Liam asks, his voice quieter than before. He can tell how nervous Theo is, and it fills Liam with a little bit of hope.

“He’s not the one I’m in love with Liam,” Theo tells him, his eyes raising to meet Liam’s. “You are.”

Liam’s eyes move across Theo’s face, but all he sees is sincerity. “Thank god,” he whispers, and then leans in, finally kissing Theo. He can’t even be bothered to care that his mom is still in the room. Not when Theo’s arms are around him, pulling him closer, as Theo kisses him back with just a hint of desperation.

There’s a loud screech from outside that has them breaking apart and looking towards the window. Liam lets out a scream of his own when he sees the undead animals now floating through the air towards the house.

“Holy shit!”

“I’d scold you for your language but holy shit is right,” Jenna says, taking a few steps back from the window.

“What do we do?” Liam asks.

“Run?” Theo suggests.

Liam and his mom share a look before nodding, “Run.”

They take off through the kitchen and out the back door, only to stop in their tracks when they encounter a few snarling undead animals including cats, dogs, raccoons, and deer.

“What now?” Theo asks, his hand gripping Liam’s tightly.

Liam stares at the animals, feeling his stomach churn, “We might have to fight them.”

“They’re undead, Liam.”

“I’m aware.”

“They probably can’t be killed,” Theo points out.

Liam sighs, “I know that too, but if they come for us we might not have a choice. We could take them, but Mom…”

“I can handle myself,” his mother says, brandishing a fire poker and glaring at the animals.

Liam looks to Theo to see him grinning over at his Mom, “Yeah you do, Jenna.”

“Don’t encourage her,” Liam says.

“Why not?” Theo asks. “Your mom’s a badass. Let her embrace it.”

“Honestly you all are pathetic,” a female voice says, emerging from the shadows. “You have undead animals ready to attack you and you’re just holding a conversation?”

Liam eyes the girl, “I suppose you're the witch that hit on Theo.”

The girl narrows her eyes, “I am. And you’re the one that is keeping him from me. But not for much longer.”

Liam groans, “Oh please don’t tell me you’re here to kill me thinking it’ll give you a chance with Theo. That’s such a cliché. And it never works.”

A deer snarls and takes a step towards Liam and the girl smirks, “It will this time. If Theo comes with me, I’ll spare your lives. Otherwise, it won’t be just you that dies. Your mother will too.”

Theo growls, and Liam winces, feeling his claws digging into his hand. He tries to give a reassuring squeeze but Theo doesn’t react, except to take a step forward, putting himself in between Liam and Jenna and the threat.

“You’re not getting anywhere near them,” Theo snarls. “And I’m not going with you.”

“It’s sweet that you think you can stop me,” the witch says. She mutters something Liam can’t quite make out and then suddenly there are animals flying towards them again, faster this time. Liam swats one away when it gets near him, sending it flying into the shed. He hears a scream and looks over to see his mother swinging the poker and hitting a raccoon hard enough to send it flying into the trees.

The sight should be disturbing, but Liam just feels proud. His mom keeps batting them away, and Liam turns back to the animals coming towards him. Liam can’t help but feel worried. Right now they’re holding them off fine, but there are so many. He doesn’t know how the three of them are going to manage them all on their own. Especially since once the animals are thrown away, they get right back up.

“Guys me might need a better plan,” Liam hisses, chancing a glance at Theo, who is currently fighting off a dog.

“I’m open for suggestions,” Theo says, looking over at him.

“Oh enough of this,” A voice that sounds weirdly like Stiles’ says, before the animals suddenly still and then fall back to the ground. From looking at them, Liam’s pretty sure they’re back to being dead, but he’s not feeling too inclined to check.

“Was that Stiles?” Theo asks.

“Yes, it’s me,” Stiles says, walking into the yard, Derek, Scott, Lydia, Malia right behind him. “And soon enough it seems. Undead animals? Really? What crazy did that?”

Liam points across the yard to where the witch is standing, her eyes blazing as she glares at Stiles. “That one.”

“You ruined it!” She shrieks, pointing a finger at Stiles.

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at her, before waving his hand and sending ropes flying around her. “I’m not sure what I’ve ruined exactly, but that’ll be enough from you.”

She goes to speak, but no words come out. Realizing this, she starts struggling with the ropes, her mouth open in silent screams.

Derek sighs, “Is that really necessary?”

“She can’t go casting more spells if she can’t speak,” Stiles shrugs.

“He has a point,” Theo says. “After the way she was threatening Liam and Jenna I’m in no hurry for her to be free.”

“She was threatening Liam and Jenna?” Scott asks, sending a look of disapproval towards the witch. “Why?”

“Because she asked Theo out and he turned her down,” Liam says.

“What does that have to do with you and your mom?”

Lydia sighs, “Obviously because Theo is in love with Liam and the witch found out.”

Scott gapes, “What? That’s not… is that true?”

Theo looks at Liam and smiles, “It is.”

Liam can’t help but grin back, slipping his hand into Theo’s, and lacing their fingers together. “It’s pretty mutual.”

“Oh thank god,” Malia mutters. “Maybe now you’ll stop reeking of lust and desperation.”

Liam looks Theo over and smirks, “I doubt it.”


End file.
